


【breddy】控制欲

by leclohassin



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclohassin/pseuds/leclohassin
Summary: EddyXBrett，lsp文学据说Eddy在早起直播说自己是个对伴侣控制欲很强的人那我就不客气了
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【breddy】控制欲

【breddy】控制欲  
by：leclo.gu  
EddyXBrett，lsp文学

"Party boi, Emmh?"

拉开家门Brett三两步就被Eddy压在了沙发扶手上，感觉到自己的腰带被Eddy解开，Brett哆嗦着想按住这只为非作歹的大手。

“呃啊......不......啊、啊哼......别摸我了......”他被请了不少酒，火辣的酒精带着摇头晃脑的音乐本就无法令人清醒，更何况早在回来的路上，Eddy就已经摁着他的裤裆揉了他两回。

“接着扭，my lovely，”Eddy才不管Brett求情的小心思，前面几个月顾及着Brett大病初愈他克制的不行，这会儿Eddy觉得再不好好治一治这个小疯子，自己就先要疯球。大手隔着纯棉的内裤勾勒着小Brett的形状，只要稍微用点力的揉捏，他都能感觉到Brett在跟着他的力度一抽一抽的抖。

先前在车上Eddy就没放过他，说揉就是真的揉，手顺着腰际往里探，摁着他的会阴摁的他哆哆嗦嗦的前面半勃。一路上连揉带蹭连弄了他两回，Brett连着出了两回，小腹连着腿根都觉得一抽一抽的痛。Eddy太熟他，两人从正式成年之后就荤素不忌的搞在一起，这会儿早就一手捏着他的顶端一手把他的裤子脱了个七七八八。Eddy扒下他的内裤，借着精液的润滑粗鲁的撸，带着厚茧的指尖搓在铃口上，激的他撅着屁股往Eddy身上拱。

两个年轻气壮的小伙子一起过日子，润滑液当然不会只放在卧室里。Eddy拉开茶几的抽屉，拿出润滑剂合上抽屉撬开盖子一气呵成。Eddy就算控制欲上头也有不过线的分寸，不伤害Brett的身体就是最高前提之一。Eddy把润滑液顺着臀缝擦在他的小口外面，直揉的他小口柔软能一张一合的邀请才把更多的润滑液填进他的肠道。

三根手指利落的在他的身体里开疆拓土，中指带着力道划过敏感点，Brett便被激的浑身一抖。闷哼和喘息断断续续，不像是反抗，更像是带着小钩子的邀请。Eddy不光在后方辛勤耕耘，更进一步巩固前方的胜利果实。拇指和食指捏成一个圈从根部套着往上撸，压着力道蹭上去到顶还能用指尖摸下来点可疑的清液。手指捏在一起拉着丝，臊的Brett耳尖泛着一抹想让人咬一口的红。

“哼嗯——嗯......进来、要你进来”Eddy整个人栖身压在他身上，他自然也能隔着牛仔裤感觉到Eddy的情动。跟着Eddy手指的节奏，小口一吸一吮的等着Eddy给他更多甜头。Eddy自然乐得满足他的心愿，用犬齿咬着包装撕开，三两下便利落地给自己戴上套。摆准了老二的位置，Eddy沉了口气便开始摆腰挪臀的攻城掠池。

操。Brett猛一下被爽的只能倒抽一口凉气，Eddy比他略高，压着他后入本就能顶的他腿软，Eddy带着热感螺纹的套子在他的肠道里横冲直撞，螺纹重重的擦过去带起他一阵热热麻麻的痛。Eddy显然是毫无保留，大开大合的一口气操到底让Brett觉得自己像是失灵的车闸一样只能仅仅咬着Eddy不放。

Eddy借着他咬紧的劲儿一把从后把他抱起来摆在沙发上，看他没一点要放松的意思又轻轻拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松。他一边小口小口倒着气一边让自己的肠道适应Eddy的进入，两三个月没被Eddy操的头脑发昏，Brett只觉得自己连腰上的肌肉都紧张的快要痉挛。Eddy把上半身贴在他背上，带着他用膝盖顶成跪姿，龟头浅浅地顶着他的前列腺让他更爽更放松。一双大手在他身上来回游走，挑逗起他身上的痒意也顺带捏了捏他紧绷的肌肉。

看Brett能渐渐适应，Eddy便一点点往深处操弄，左手探回去捞起Brett的老二，跟着后面的节奏来来回回的撸动。Eddy用手顶着他的会阴，顺着力道揉捏他的囊袋，他囊袋浅，被Eddy不轻不重的挑逗几下就他喘着在Eddy的身下扭。

Brett只觉得他被Eddy牢牢控制在股掌之间。他想往后躲开揉着他囊袋的大手，后面就要把Eddy的老二多吃进去两口，后面被Eddy的老二操的腰眼发酸，往前逃走又把自己那话儿送进了Eddy手里。他在性事上不喜欢喊叫，爽的紧了就是喘息着三两个破碎的音节。Eddy也喜欢凑近了听他不受控制的娇喘，把他整个人拢在身下，探头过来把一个又一个轻吻啜在他唇角。

Eddy在他的身体里快速的冲撞，前面也轻轻重重的把玩着他的下身。等Brett还没完全醒酒的脑袋隐约听到了振动器嗡嗡的声响，Eddy已经手拿着小跳蛋贴近了他的乳首。甫一贴上来，震动的刺激就让他控制不住的惊叫一声，他似是要躲，却是一屁股往下把Eddy的东西更往下坐了进去，又抖着上半身没离远Eddy手里的跳蛋半分。Eddy也被他刺激的猛吸一口气，紧接着提臀深操了两下报复回来。Brett后知后觉的才伸出手要拨开Eddy在他胸前作乱的大手，却被Eddy反杀，大手包着他的小手捏住了跳蛋带着他往自己的身下去。

Brett自然是不肯，僵着胳膊想顶住Eddy，可他的小身板可抵不住最近在规律健身的Eddy，被Eddy不由分说带着把跳蛋抵上了耻骨和会阴。

他被快感刺激的直直往Eddy的怀里拱，肠道紧紧咬着肉棒，肠液混着润滑液湿了自己一屁股。前面快乐的他遭不住，小腹一抽一抽隐隐有要射的架势，偏生Eddy更是搞坏，加大了手劲在他龟头和柱身交界的地方打着圈的磨。Brett忍不住放开嗓子叫喘，他想Eddy能干脆利落给他的痛快。

之前已经射了两次，纵是磨的腰眼发酸也不会射的太快。Eddy早就熟了他的身体，跳蛋和手和老二配合着节奏，一边把他往快感的浪潮里拱，一边又在将要高潮之时不肯助他一臂之力。他破口大骂叫Eddy给他个痛快，Eddy却只是更用了两分力气操的他屁股咬不紧也放不松的又酸又麻。

Brett把头仰靠在Eddy肩上，眼前被快感挡住只剩茫茫一片，另一只没被Eddy掌握的手往身下探去想揉揉自己的顶端好能痛快的射出来。

哪知Eddy一下子收了手上的力道，把跳蛋扔在沙发上腾出手来圈住他的双手。侧过脸在Brett的唇上啾了一口，Eddy哑着嗓子开口：“不行哦，我可不让犯错误的小朋友自己找到甜头。”前面的快感突然消失，Brett被失落的痒意搅乱了头脑，自己乖乖抬腰吞吐着Eddy的肉棒，讨好这想让Eddy再给他舒服。Eddy也配合着他的小伎俩，肉棒在肠道里挪腾，带螺纹的套子给他的肠肉捋的服帖，却是没再给他一点前面的快感，大手圈着他的手腕不放，Eddy也忍心看着小Brett直挺挺的在他身前摇摇晃晃。

Brett的喘息在他耳边不停，讨好的吻了吻Eddy的耳朵和太阳穴，Brett娇着嗓子把哥哥爸爸好老公叫了个遍。Eddy却是打定了主意不为所动，操的Brett屁股里发痒，衬的前面空虚更甚。Brett叽里咕噜颠三倒四的小话说了一堆，一直娇娇哑哑的说以后去party都要老公带着Eddy才算有了一丝松动。回吻了Brett，Eddy腾了一只手出来往他身下探，给了撒娇的小猫一点甜头，另一只手却还是抓着他的两只手不给他自己玩的机会。

给了Brett甜头，Eddy却也没那么好心。Brett知道Eddy那点喜欢控制他高潮的性癖，控制欲在两人的情事上体现的淋漓尽致。Eddy也确实只是不咸不淡的撸一撸他的弟弟，给了他点快感却还是把他吊在高潮的边上让他难受，后面倒是找准了角度每一下都凿在他的前列腺上。晚上的酒在身体里消化的差不多，此时被Eddy操的他还隐隐多了一丝尿意。Brett知道自己的身体，Eddy这么操着他最多只会让他出精，他迷糊的脑袋也让他盲目的相信Eddy对他的宠爱。

Eddy看着自己的娇娇猫仰着脑袋要射不射的模样，手上加了劲伺候小Brett，身后却悄声退了出来。放了圈着Brett的手，Eddy抓过身边的跳蛋，在Brett抖着嗓子快要呜咽着射出来的时候，Eddy两根手指插入Brett柔软的小嘴把跳蛋塞进去，又一举操进去把跳蛋顶进了深处。

“啊——啊！操——啊额啊——”Brett被突如其来的变故刺激的一下子挺直了腰，又马上窝进了Eddy的怀里化成了一滩春水。猛然加入的刺激一下子激的他射了一层稀薄的精液，腰胯跟着一起抖竟是前后一起进了高潮。Eddy欣赏着Brett高潮中失神的脸和泛红的身体，下身更是用力在紧咬的小嘴里抽插着把Brett送上下一轮高潮。Eddy在他身体里冲撞一下，Brett就跟着被操的节奏抖一下，娇哼的呻吟带了一丝哭腔，彻底满足了Eddy在性事上的内心高潮。

高潮渐渐缓和，Brett半昏半睡的任由Eddy摆布着去卫生间清理。Eddy一下又一下黏黏腻腻的亲着爱人的面颊，好让刚刚在高潮里爽了个够的小猫猫不会看到沙发上一滩可疑的水渍和一路上过来留下的滴滴答答的液体。

END.


End file.
